Love of a Goddess
by Jessica Howder2
Summary: Anna was betrayed by Inuyasha and found by Sesshomaru
1. Chapter 1

Love of a Goddess

By Jessica Howder

June 13, 2007 

Chapter1- Betrayal

Anna was bleeding from wounds inflicted by the one who she thought was her best friend but she was wrong. She kept on walking to the Northern Lands but she collapsed before she could reach the border between the Western Lands and the Northern Lands. Her tears were falling down her face as she remembered what happened to a few hours ago.

Flashback: 

Inyasha came towards her with murder in his eyes as Anna tried to run from him. She watched as he ran after her. Inuyasha drew his claws to rip her apart. He said, " Give me the shards of the Shikon No Tama and Kikyo's soul. Anna said, " No, I will not give you the shards of the Jewel to you because you will taint them." He became very angry and started to claw at her until Anna became unconscious. When she awoke he was gone.

End of Flashback:

She tried to get to up but she kept falling down. Then she felt a demonic aura coming towards her at a fast paste. She knew who it was. It was the Demon Lord of the Western Lands, Sesshomaru. He landed gracefully a few feet from her. He walked towards her and Asked her " What are you doing on my land and Where's my half-brother?" She answered, " I do not know where he is and I was trying to get to the Northern Lands." He asked " Why the Northern Lands?" Anna said, " That's none of your concern." Sesshomaru came up to her and said " Do not get smart with me, human." She said, " I am not human." I am the daughter of Lord Yuri and Lady Midori." He said, " They are dog demon gods." She said, " Yes, I am a Miko Dog Demon Goddess." He asked, " What happened to you?" She said," Inuyasha betrayed me and attacked me." Sesshomaru came up to her and crouch down to. He asked, " Can I help you heal yourself." She said " Yes." And he called forth his power to help heal her and she call on her healing power to help him. After she was healed and he picked her up and she asked, " Where are we going?" He answered' " We are going to the Northern Lands so you can rest and recuperate." She asked, " Why are you helping me?" He said, " Because you have help Rin and me." So they went to the Northern Lands.


	2. Chapter 2

Love of a Goddess

By: Jessica Howder

June 14, 2007

Chapter 2- Northern Lands 

As they flew toward the Northern Lands, Sesshomaru looked down at Anna and saw that she asleep. He thought, " Why would my brother attacked her so easily?" " I thought they were best friends." As they got closer, he woke Anna up and said, " We are almost there." Anna opened up her blue sapphire eyes and looked up at molten golden eyes. He saw pain and hurt in her eyes. He asked, " Are you alright?" She said, " Why did Inuyasha attacked me. " I did not do anything to him." Sesshomaru answered, " I do not know but I will find out." There were tears coming out of her eyes and her face. He wipes them away. She looked and smiles gently at him. Anna asked, " Did you know my parents?" He answered, " Yes, I did." " They were my parents' best friends and allies." Anna asked, " Did you know me?" He answered, " Yes, I did. " I knew you since you were born." Sesshomaru landed at the gate of the castle. The castle was four stories and very old. The guard asked," Who goes there?" Sesshomaru answered " It is Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands and Lady Anna of the Northern Lands." The Guard said, " Welcome my lord and my lady." " Her parents are waiting for her" So they went inside the castle to see her parents. They walked until they heard voices in the garden. Lord Yuri and Lady Midori were sitting by the tree inside the garden. They looked up to see Sesshomaru carry Anna towards them. They walked up to him and asked what happened to her. Sesshomaur told them about how Inuyasha betrayed her and tried to kill her. Lord Yuri became very angry and his eyes began to turn crimson red. Anna started to stir and her father looked at her and his eyes turned back to gold. He smiled back at her. Anna opened her eyes and looked up at Sesshomaru and smiled. Sesshomaru's face softened and his eyes took on a soft glow. Her parents saw this and thought they would make a good couple but they have to deal with the half-breed who destroyed their daughter's trust. Anna walked up to her parents and hugged them. Sesshomaru watched this and hoped that she would trust him like she trusted Inyasha. He walked up to Anna and put his arms around her and she looked up at him and smiled. He buried his face into her hair and sniffed her scent. She smelt like cherry blossoms and rain showers. He leaned down kissed her on the head. Her parents and Sesshomaru and Anna walked in and talked about what they were going to do about Inuyasha and how they are to deal with him


End file.
